Personal Hide and Seek
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: Hide and Seek, is there anybody who didn't knows what kind of game is it? A game that played by 2 or more player? But, what if this game played just by yourself, in the middle of night? Yue will played this game and everything goes wrong in the end…Semi-AU


**Personal Hide and Seek**

* * *

**Warning**: misstypo, OOC, Character Death (Sorry).

**Main Chara:** Yue Ayase

**Genre:** Mainly Horror

**Disclaimer:** Blah Blah Blah…Negima…Blah Blah Blah…Not Owned By Me…Blah Blah Blah…By its respective owner….

**Rated**: T for…Creepy Story, I guess?

**Summary**: Hide and Seek, is there anybody who didn't knows what kind of game is it? A game that played by 2 or more player? But, what if this game played just by yourself, in the middle of night? Yue will played this game and everything goes wrong in the end…Semi-AU

* * *

**X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X**

_**" – Hide Quickly, or the Death will Found You – "**_

**X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X**

* * *

Hide and Seek is a game that played by two or more player. It was the once most famous game for kids. But, did you know that there's another version of this Hide and Seek game?

Personal Hide and Seek, it's the name of the frontal Version from the original one. Of course from the title of the game, you already realized something, right? This game MUST played by yourself – or maybe with 'Something' you accidentally 'Invite' to play with you?

There's so many question related to this game and the question that have been asked the most is: who was the creator of this game and what is the reason? Every single person who asked this question always get the same answer: the one who created this game and what is the reason to created this game is…Unknown.

And right now, a girl with twin big ponytail and carrying a Weird-Flavored Juice Box wanted to played this game and showed her friends that there's nothing wrong or unordinary about this game. She was one of the Librarian Girl who really love weird beverage, Yue Ayase.

She sighed loudly and then stared at the pocket knife she grabbed the whole time. Why she carrying around a pocket knife, you asked? Of course it was one of the rule you must fulfilled if you wanted to played this game.

Yue is not kind of person that easily believed in Hoax, UFO, or – in this case – Ghost. she always think that everything, anything that happen around her always have a logic reason. So, why she played this game if she doesn't believed something like that?

The answer of this question is because her best friends – Haruna Saotome and Nodoka Miyazaki – that found death on their house. When she interrogated by the Police Officer, she remember what is Nodoka and Haruna said night before their death.

A stupid game called Personal Hide and Seek.

Now, she stared at her clock and realized it was almost midnight. In front of her, there's a table with a Teddy Bear doll on top of it. The doll seem slightly broken, with few of its limb placed together with red lining. On her left side, there's a glass of salt water that she already prepared before she started this game.

Scared? Afraid? Neither of that Yue ever felt. Because, in her opinion, there's nothing to be afraid of. She doesn't believed ghost or such, so there's no reason for her to be afraid. And now, this is a chance for her to proved that Ghost or such is not exist.

Once again, the girl stared at her clock and it was already midnight. Slowly, her feet bring the girl toward her bathroom. The Teddy Bear from earlier on her hands. Whe she arrived at her bathroom, that girl fill the bathtub with water. Reluctantly, she lift the doll on her hands so it was on the same level with her eyes.

"Yue Will The First One Who Will Find You," Yue said, chanting those words three times and then put the doll into the bathtub. She did not allow to see her left, right, and back side – the other rule of this game.

She turned of every light resources from around of her house and then turned on the TV. After that, she walked toward her room and then entering the wardrobe. Inside, she countdown from 10 to 1.

After that, she getting out from that place and then walked slowly toward the bathroom. She grabbed the pocket knife on her hand while closing her eyes.

"I Found You," Yue said, repeat those word three times, then stabbed that doll with the pocket knife. After finished stabbing the doll, she put the pocket knife beside the doll. She sighed.

"Now It's Your Turn," and then she ran toward her bedroom and hide inside the wardrobe again.

Boring, is one thing that popped up on her mind when she played the game. She began yawned – even you can tell she was very tired and really wanted to sleep. But her eyes – that for a few second closed for awhile – snapped open when she heard few footstep from outside

Who is it? Yue thought. Is it her parents? Then, Yue remembered yet another rule for this game: no one else except the player in the house when the game begins. Beside, her parents take a trip to another country few weeks ago.

Che, maybe that rule exist so everyone who wanted to played it scared and decide not to played it. Beside, there's no 'Ghost' on Yue's language context. She sharpened her ears.

Wait a minute, there's a voice outside – a Psychopath Laugh Voice. She can fell shiver down her spine. She become uneasy. She can heard the laughing voice stopped and being replaced by voice of television changed its channel automatically. And then she began tremble when she heard someone says:

"Get Out Now – Yue,"

At this point, the Television turned off, and Yue certainly sure that she NEVER set the timer. Is there any logic reason left on her head? Every cell of her brain trying to find any reasonable answer.

*Knock Knock*

Knocking Voice. It was from the other side of her wardrobe. its voice just like when you knocking on someone door with your hand. Then, Yue can heard:

"I Know – Where You're – Yue,"

She can hear the Television turned on and soon turned off. There's a doubt on Yue's mind, and it was slowly breaking her Logical mind. So…are ghost exist on this world?

Hey, Nodoka, Haruna…is this how the both of you felt when playing this game? Yue thought while trying to find something In the darkness, brushes her hand against the wardrobe surface, trying so hard to find the salt water that she prepared even before this game started.

Her hand tremble. Now she was so scared and that starting dominating her petite body. A cold sweat run down from her forehead. Even at time like this, she was still trying to deny the fact that there's someone – or something – out there, searching for her.

She keep brushed her hands on the wardrobe surfaced and found the salt water, taking a sip from that glass, and running toward her bath room, and find out the doll were _gone_ with the pocket knife she left earlier.

Yes. There's nothing in there. Just a bathtub with spilling water everywhere. Terror started dominating her whole body. She was scared.

No. there is NO ghost. Ghost Doesn't EXIST. The girl keep chanting one of those statement in her mind multiple times, trying reassure herself.

Run. Yue running toward her bed room.

* * *

**X – X – X – X – X**

_**"– But, No Matter How Far Your Run Away, There Is No Light Will Waiting For You On The Other Side of This Road–"**_

**X – X – X – X – X**

* * *

Sound of the footstep getting louder and Yue can heard that clearly. She turned away, searching the source of those footstep – without knowing she was already break one of the rule of this game: do not see her surrounding.

Who is behind me? The girl asked herself when she can heard the footstep followed her from the dark. When she finally arrived at her bedroom, she found that it was a mess.

Her door's closet wide open, with some of stabbed mark on it. And the last straw that break Yue's logic mind completely when she read something written on her mirror with red letter:

_(You're Lose, Yue)_

Her small body trembling – like a lamb that surround by many hungry wolves. Tears rolled down on her face.

"…You – " *Step*

" – Are…." *Step*

" – Lose…" *Stab*

And once again, the Death taking away a girl life that night. In the morning, the corpse of the girl that was known because of her logic mind found death on her house while grabbed small, blood-stained pocket knife.

There's no evidence that said she was playing that games – even there's no _Teddy Bear Doll_ found on the scene.

So from now on, watch your surrounding, because maybe…that doll is watching you right now, ready to stabbed you from behind.

* * *

**X The End…? X**

* * *

**Hazu:** Whoa, this is my second Negima fic! I hope you'll like this. For side note, I'm not hate Yue Ayase, in fact I really liked her, its just she was the right person for this story.

**Yue:** So…you just making me the main character of this story just because of that?

**Hazu:** yeah, you're right, Yue-Yue~ anyway, still Mind to Review?

(**Side Note**: I'm so sorry about Grammar mistake or Typos in this story! I'm trying so hard to write this in English version – because the original one is Indonesian and it was my new project for my Indonesian lesson, so basically it was my Homework for Indonesian Language)


End file.
